QUIZÁS
by Alex108Sol
Summary: Una conversación simplona, un recuerdo amargo. Drabble.


No se había detenido a pensarlo, no hubiese querido recordarlo; pero lo habia hecho.

Adrien se había limitado a vivir día tras día, intentando centrarse en las cosas buenas de la vida; un buen libro, una taza de café e incluso un cigarrillo esporádico que calmaba sus nervios en días críticos.

Días donde deseaba que aquello que lo abrumaba, se evaporara como el humo de la nicotina que se desprendía esporádicamente de sus labios.

Aunque ese día tenía mayores deseos de una bebida fuerte que ahogara el dolor de sus entrañas.

El cielo brilló por un segundo para momentos después escuchar un estrepitoso trueno.

Recordando la breve conversación que había tenido durante esa tarde

 _¿Te he dicho cuánto detesto los truenos?_ Comentó Chloé, tapándose los oídos.

 _A veces, yo también los detesto._ Contestó observando la calle, esperando las gotas de una lluvia que nunca llegó.

 _Es lógico, ¿a quién podrían gustarles?_

Recordó cómo los músculos de su rostro se habían tensado ligeramente en una sonrisa algo torcida.

A él le gustaban, antes.

Bueno, aún le gustaban, pero no en esas fechas, donde la lluvia era inusual y le recordaban el dolor que tanto le había costado asimilar.

Dolor que quizás, no asimilaría jamás.

¿Podían culparlo?

Era como si una fuerza mística se encargará de hacer esa temporada especialmente difícil para él y cada vez que parecía dispuesto a avanzar, lo recordaba.

Por una imagen, una canción, una conversación banal.

Un gatillo fantasmal que tomaba cualquier forma en el mundo terrenal.

Recordándole a ella, la mujer que lo había traído al mundo y que tanto había amado. La mujer que en esa época pero años atrás había desaparecido.

Rompiendo por primera vez su corazón.

Llenándolo de preguntas que solo provocaban más dolor y que lo atemorizaban al percatarse que conforme el tiempo pasaba más cosas olvidaba de ella; a sabiendas de que un día, la mujer que habia significado todo se convertiría en una extraña en las fotografías que adornaban la pared.

Porque su risa se desvanecía junto con su olor en su memoria.

Y aunque intentaba aferrarse a el recuerdo este se desvanecía, como el humo del cigarro que esporádicamente disfrutaba.

Era humano, ella también y las vueltas de la vida habían hecho lo suyo.

No había a nadie a quién culpar.

Lo sabía y le dolía.

Tomó la bebida dorada que había servido en un vaso de cristal.

Paseando sus dedos sobre el marco de una fotografía en blanco y negro.

O más bien, una ecografía.

Porque ese mes justo de uno tiempo pasado no se había llevado sólo a su madre.

También se había llevado a la mujer que, estaba seguro, amaría toda la vida.

Junto con el cercano inicio de su propia familia.

Paseando la mirada en la ecografía del _campeón_ que se "comería" al mundo, su hijo.

Deteniéndose en la pequeña caja de cristal, donde los anillos de una boda que aún no se había efectuado descansaban; una boda que nunca se celebraría.

Las lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla e intentó ahogarse con su bebida etílica.

No funcionó.

Porque nadie había sido capaz de entender lo especial que ella era para él.

Porque aún era especial, aunque todo lo que quedaba de ella eran sus restos carcomidos bajo tierra.

Solo huesos, enterrado junto las memorias de un futuro que nunca sucedió.

Su risa retumbó en la sala de estar, recordando a su padre que esperaba una mejor mujer para él.

Alguien a su altura, alguien de su estatus social.

Reconociendo que era una chica linda, pero que no era "digna".

Palabras que Gabriel decía sin saber que era su propio hijo el que no la merecia y que él despertaba cada día agradeciendo que ella lo amara.

A pesar de los inconvenientes, a pesar de su idiotes.

A pesar de lo ciego e insencible que podía llegar a ser.

Ahí estaba, llorando por ella, por su fin y el futuro que no habían tenido oportunidad de compartir.

Era una mierda.

Su vida era una mierda.

Porque todo lo que siempre había querido, todo lo que le había importado le había sido arrebatado.

Y ahora vivía cada día con miedo.

Miedo a amar a cualquier otra persona, miedo a perder a su padre también, o a sus amigos.

Porque sabía que lo consideraban una persona fuerte, sin saber que muy dentro de él temblaba y lloraba como un niño.

Esperando el siguiente golpe de la vida, plenamente consciente de que sería el último que recibiría.

Ya no iba a aguantar mucho más.

Y estaba bien con ello.

Quizás, tendría la oportunidad de verlas de nuevo después de eso, quizás tendría la dicha de conocer al hijo que nunca sostuvo entre sus brazos.

Quizás...

-Feliz cumpleaños Marinette.

Cortó sus propios pensamientos y volvió a beber el contenido de su vaso.

-  
Yo debería estar durmiendo, pero no puedo.

Dedicado a ella, que se fue en Abril y que tras una conversación breve recordé que este viernes sería su cumpleaños.

Dedicado a él, que en Abril enfermó y jamás volveré a ver.

Dedicado a ese futuro que, solo existe en sueños-.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
